ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of MAD (reboot) episodes
List of episodes Season 1 #Mr. Scar vs. The Forces of Evil/We Care Bears - #Max & Shred & Ruby/I Pronounce You Gus & Wally - #Phantom Activity/Inspector Possible - #My Gym Partner's a Monk/The French Beat Band - #Hoagie Giligan's Island/Thundercatsratch - #Clash of the Titanic/Diary of a Wimpy Karate Kid - #Dr. Phineas Sharp and Ferb/Ed Edd n Eddy Murphy - #From a Whisper of the Heart to a Scream/Lucy vs. Kat/The Monster House That Dripped Blood - #Teen Titanic Go!/Freddie Faclon vs. Jason - The Teen Titans are stuck on the Titanic; TBA. #Team Rocket Monkeys/Sam and Cats and Dogs - #The Fresh Beats Go Gagga Gagga/Monster House M.D. - #Dr. Phineas and Ferb/Batman the Dark Knight at the Muesum - TBA; An reuse of the original MAD segment of the same name, but with more television characters, such as The Flinstones, The Jetsons, Ren and Stimpy, Bunnicula, Harold, and Chester from Bunnicula, the Scooby-Doo gang, Uncle Grampa, Mr. Gus, and Pizza Steve from Uncle Grampa, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Wander and Lord Hater from Wander Over Yonder, Top Cat, and Diper & Mabel from Gravity Falls, added on it. #Jelly Jamm and Cat/The Buzz Lightyear on Maggie/The Jungle Book Bunch - Cat Valentine visits the planet Jammbo where she starts a babysitting service with Mina, and ends up stopping the music so everyone gets frozen in time; The Buzz Lightyear on Maggie is a spoof of the Buzz on Maggie starring Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story.; TBA #Kid Icruas and the Omyplicans/A.N.T. Venom - #Freddy Fox vs. Jason/The Amazing World of Alex - #Bratz and Dogs/Monster High vs. Aliens - TBA; a spoof of Monsters vs. Aliens with the Monster High girls. #Tom and Jury Kids/The Disney Beat Band of Spies - TBA; Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Daisy are recruited by a spy agency for stopping Dr. Doofensmitz. #After Pluto/Dora and Friends Into the Motorcity/Law & Fortress - TBA; TBA; Lucy and Linus are accidentaly chosed as private dectetives, and must resolve a case of a murder. #Fur Real Monsters/Furious George - #Henry Huggledanger/The Fuzzy House - Henry Hugglemonster gets a job at Junk & Stuff and ends up becoming Captain Man's secret sidekick while the other Hugglemonster family members just do nothing and worry while singing songs; Fuzzy Lumpkins moves to another city, only to living with the 11 Loud Siblings, much to his dismay. #Five Nights at Jerry's/Snoopy Bond - a spoof of Five Nights at Freedy's with Tom & Jerry and Hanna-Barbera funny animal characters; a parody of the James Bond films series with Snoopy from Peanuts as the titular spy character. #Chilly in Wonderland/Curse You, Humans! with Mojo Jojo - Chilly Willy visits Wonderland; Powerpuff Girls' archenemy Mojo Jojo hosts a talk show only for animals. #The Simpsons and the Cockroaches/The Jungle Scrat - The Simpsons are antagonized by Joey, Marky, and DeeDee from Oggy and the Cockroaches; TBA #Detention Detentionaire/U. S. AnCity - TBA; a spoof of the comic strip U. S. Acres set on the city. #Lucy and the Cockroaches/Calvin and the Pink Panther - Lucy van Pelt from Peanuts is antagonized by Joey, Marky, and DeeDee in Oggy and the Cockroaches, making her insane; a spoof of Calvin and Hobbes with The Pink Panther. #Tom and Bunnicula/Spy vs. Spy vs. Jerry - Tom befriends with Bunnicula; Jerry battles aganist Black Spy & White Spy. #Now You See Me After Grass/Littlest Yoshi Shop - #Rocky Balboa's Modern Life/Transformvision Song Contest - #Trashville/Slamcat Billionaire - #Assault on Sochi 2014/Justin Bieber and the Knights of Columbus - Season 2 #Pinkie Pie and the Brain/Iron Manga - #Wezpicable Me/Franboy and Dum-Dum - #The Death Knight/NCISquarepants - #The Day the Furt Stood Still/30 Bedrock - #Fred in Wonderland/Yin Yang Do'h! - #Despicable Rabbids/Late Night with Jimmy Two-Shoes - #Guess Who's Coming to Gunga Dinner/The Wizard of Grease - #Adventure Time Squad/Dino Bot Dan - #Eep And The Big Wide World/Little Annoying Orange Bird - The Croods make it to tomorrow but stumble upon Peep, Chirp, Quack, and Splendid Bird From Paradise. Eep thinks that they went too far, so the four birds help the cavemen; Annoying Orange sprouts on the Orange Bird's tree. The Orange Bird talks, so Annoying Orange lots gets him talks. #Bender: The 8 Shiny Metal Pages/Sanjay and Cragger - Fry and Leela are sent to a forest where Bender was last seen, just to find about who Bender really is and meet their fates...; The Crocodile Tribe kidnaps Sanjay because they need reinforcements, then, Sanjay becomes Cragger's friend, but Crooler doesn't likes this friendship #Inside Out of Jimmy's Head/I Am Batman/Law & Fortress 2: Special Victims Unit - TBA; TBA; Lucy and Linus becoming lawyers, and defend Spike Bulldog, who is acussed of the murder of Tom Cat. #Him/Bore-tal Kombat - Theodore Twombly purchases a hyper-intelligent phone, and uses an app on it that unintentionally summons the demon only known as Him. To make things in a MAD fashion, the phone falls madly in love with Him, causing him to seek help from Theodore.; When a new Mortal Kombat game is announced, Scorpion admits he's lost interest in brutally murdering people and thinks that the games are going too far. And as it may turn out, he's right. #President Evil/Sean Saves the World of Gumball - Albert Wesker retires from genetically mutating zombies and plans on running for president of the United States. Though his chances against the current president are held short by his past experiments, and Chris Redfield's interventions.; Sean is knocked unconscious at his job, causing him to dream himself as a blue cat named Gumball. Things are even weirder when he sees his friends and himself are attending a school with a monkey for a principal. #Saving Mr. BOB/Katy Perry the Platypus Stand-in - #The Newlydead Game/Wizards of Waverly Oz - #Super Mario Galaxy Far, Far Away/Portal: MAD Edition - #Mission: Restaurant Impossible/The Ant and Jury/Sonic Lost Ark - TBA; Charlie Ant is taken to court for killing the Blue Aardvark; TBA #Charlie Brown's Angels/Mr. Peabody and Sherman's Lagoon - Season 3 #The Fairly Odd Squad/Saving Mr. Bean - #Pokemon World/Alien A.N.T. Farm - #Dragon Ball Super Why/Sunset Shimmer and Shine - #The Not-So Amazing Spider-Man/Back to the Futurama - Peter Parker gets bitten by a radioactive spider, and his powers makes him The Amazing Spider-Man.....and then he ends up in unfortunate events.; Marty McFly tests out a DeLorean time machine made by Doc Brown, which transports him to the year 3000. #You're Dethpicable Me/Dragon Ball Tales - Daffy Duck adopts three girls.; When Max and Emmy go to Dragon Land, they somehow end up in the world of Dragon Ball Z. #Hannah Dodgeball-a/I've Grown a Butt On To Your Face - Hannah Montana dodges dodgeball.; A squirrel hits a boy, but the squirrel had a butt stuck, on his face. #Last Comic Away/The Fisher-Price is Right - After hosting the seventh season of Last Comic Standing, Craig Robinson gets stranded on the island with Chuck Noland.; Bob Barker plays a game of the Price is Right avoids having to work for Fisher-Price. #The Forever Alone Ranger/Sandy & Kitty - The Lone Ranger does not accept anyone to work because he Forever Alone.; Sandy Cheeks and Kitty Katswell want to work as a nanny because their cartoons are no longer popular. #The TransBOREmores: The Movie/Go MONday - #The Stranger Games/Shrekickin’ It - Now, releasing the captured Pita and protect their loved ones, Actless will have to fight for this film to become even weirder.; Students who are engaged in martial arts at the Academy of Booby Wasabi meet talented but cocky Shrek. #Captain Underpants: The Worst Avenger/Blunder Pets - #Minimums/Scatman: The Brave and the Bold - #Animanicats/Spongebob Over Yonder - #Pac-Manize Me/The Jungle Look - Pac-Man goes around chomping food & getting to full.; Baloo teaches Mowgli the safetyness & dangers of the jungle. #Coming to Canada/Bill Dye the Science-Interruption Guy - Due to a humongous script error made by the Rabbids, Eddie Murphy has to star in a crazy version of Coming to America.; An alternate-dimension clone of Bill Nye (Called "Bill Dye") gets rid of the craziest scientist - and all of his educational programming! #Codename: Saints Next Door/Dead Fortress 2 - #Anchor-Iron Man: The Legend Of Tony Stark/Breaking MAD - #The Barnyardigans/Zombey & Fiends: Dino of the Dead - Otis the Cow, Peck the Rooster, Freddy the Ferret, Pip the Rat, and Duke the Dog use the power of their imagination as the Barnyardigans.; Barney is now a ZOMBIE!!!!!! RUN! Just when you thought the dinosaurs are extinct, HE'S BACK! AND READY TO GET REVENGE! This segment is part of the "Dino of the Dead"! #South Parknado/Podracerious 7 - #Scott Pilgrim vs. the Amazing World of Gumball/The Buzz Supremacy - Season 4 #Sponge Match/Paw & Order - #Attack on Teen Titans/Avaturd: The Last Airblander - #The Turkey Boys/Pest Freinds Whenever - #McDuck, USA/Talladega Nights at the Museum - #KFC Undercover/Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Donkey/The Berenstain Bears and the Red Guy - TBA; TBA; The Berenstain Bears are tormented by the Red Guy and his personas. #Arvengers/Bad Uncle Grandpa - #Grinchman: Agent 47/Bella and the 2 Stupid Dogs - #JUNK'D/The Coconuts Movie - #Please Do Not Feed the Spring Breakers/The 7RS/Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much N'everything - #The Iron Man Lady/Fangnam Style - Tony Stark learns how to become a true prime minister.; Scott sings a goofy, pointless song about his mortal enemy and worst fear: Fang. #Pukemon: The First YouTube Video/Terra Y U Nova - Ash and Pikachu try their best to stop viral video characters.; When Terra Nova is moved to a new channel for another season, many crazy questions will be asked. #Scribblenaughty or Nice/Die Hard of a Wimpy Kid - Maxwell, from the Scribblenauts games, has to substitute for Santa Clause on Christmas Eve when Santa falls off of his roof.; An ex-cop starts to write a journal. #Mickey Mouse's Clubhouse for Imaginary Friends/GRAVITY Falls - Madame Foster retires, and Mickey Mouse replaces her.; The Mystery Shack goes on a mission to space, and can't go back to Gravity Falls without adventuring farther into space, and defeating Bill Cipher. #Lemony Snicket's A Series of Wheel of Unfortunate Events/Robot Nicken - Lemony Snicket hosts a game show that goes horribly wrong.; When adult shows and preschooler shows collide, anything can happen. #Jirachi: Wishbone Maker/Bran Surge - The producers of the TV show Wisbone feel like they need to add Pokemon into their show to keep in on air.; The show Brain Surge is invaded by Raisin Bran and other cereals. #A Haunting Hour/Journey To The Center Of The Far Side - Some MAD things happen when The Haunting Hour meets A Haunting. A teenager tells his scary story.... about an evil sock monkey.; Some explorers find themselves on the Far Side after they take a wrong turn and end up in a Gary Larson cartoon. #Let's Go To The HOP/It's The Easter Witch - EB prepares to take a girl (Anne Hathaway) to the dance. However, there is a murder at the dance. EB is interrogated with force, and his girlfriend is interrogated with torture (having the bottom of her feet licked by cats after milk is poured on them). The true killer turns out to be Elmer Fudd who claims it's "wabbit season." Elmer is arrested, and Bugs Bunny says "Better luck next time, doc." He then notices Anne Hathaway, and pushes EB out of the way. EB then claims that not everything has a happy ending.; Witch Hanzel is taken to an Easter forest for working on it, but she ends accidentally destroying the forest. #A Peanuts Christmas Carol/Regular Show Ho Ho - On Christmas eve, Lucy van Pelt is visted by three wacky ghosts (played by the Warners Siblings in Animaniacs) who torment her; Santa Claus and Rudolph get a Summer job working at a local park, but their boss, a gumball machine named Benson, is really strict and grouchy, then Santa gives him coal once Christmas comes. #Immortals Kombat/Wreck-It ALF - #Horton Hears A New Year's Eve/Austin Powers & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Years - Horton the elephant finds a spec, and on that spec the wildest New Year's Eve party is going on!; Austin Powers goes on a special mission to Times Square on New Year's Eve, but winds up meeting a nanny and the bratty kids she has to babysit every day. #Mango/Happy Tree Bachelors - A lizard travels into a nearby kitchen ad names himself Mango, while Annoying Orange killed him; It's down to the final five and Petunia needs to find her date before they all die. #Rise of the Planet of the Smurfs/Neutronhouse Rock - Dr. Will Rodman befriends the Smurfs and adopts them, and then a Smurf rebellion on Earth gets led by a genetically-altered Clumsy Smurf.; As Sheen, Carl, and Jimmy get bored in school, they think of fictional characters to teach them facts. #Men In Black And Yellow/The Simpranos - #Shark Boy and Lavana/Team Oompa-Loompa - #The Fresh Beat em' up Band/The Marvelous Misadventures of Samurai Flapjack #The Last Fartbender/Generator Rex In The City - Season 5 #The Last Mario Brother/Family Fright Night - Mario, a short, pudgy, Italian-American plumber to a long line of Avatars, who must put his young adulthood ways aside and stop the Fire Nation from enslaving the Water, Earth and Air nations.; A teenager suspects that his new neighbor is a vampire competing for cash and prizes on a game show based on Hasbro's family of board games. #Rataclueille/Dancing With the Cars - Remy is tired of the Humans killing him. So, he plays a game on Linguini.; Mater enters him and Lightning McQueen in a dancing competition, though Lightning gets off of it. #The Adventures of Rocky & CeCe and Bullwinkle/Green Wolf - Days after their TV show is cancelled, Rocky and CeCe are barely getting by on residual checks, so they ask Rocky the Fying Squirrel and Bullwinkle J. Moose for help.; Scott McCaw is a high school student and social outcast who is bitten by a green werewolf while wandering in the woods. #Dolphin Fail/The X-Factor - Sawyer Nelson befriends a bottlenose dolphin named Winter who loses her tail due to an epic fail in a crab trap in the Indian River in Fort Pierce, Florida.; The X-Men enter a singing competition pitting the team against each other. #The Abe Lincoln Lawyer/E.T. Farm - Abe Lincoln operates around Los Angeles County out of an Abe Lincoln Town Car.; While returning home and his spaceship crash-lands on San Francisco, E.T. enrolls in a gifted program at Webster High School. #The Iron Man/Beetle Juice/The Time of the Great Pumpkin - Hogarth discovers a giant iron man who fell from space.; An ancient Egyptian priest accidentally gets resurrected bringing a powerful curse, and the efforts of an obnoxious, devious "bio-exorcist" to stop him.; Linus finally gets to see the Great Pumpkin, unfortunally, he was not quite what he expected. (Note: The Time of the Great Pumpkin was originally a Robot Chicken segment, but with scenes begin re-edited (for example: when Charlie Brown kicks out Lucy, he yells her "That's for years of humiliation, bitch!" while on the MAD version, the line is reemplaced with "Seriously you believed I was going to fall into your prank again, Lucy?! I have a portable lie detector!"). #Zhu Racer/TV Guide Week - Zhu is recruited on Racer Motors to ride a Mach 5 but finds out that Zhu's in a dream at the end.; Dark Gary plays with the HDTV while Gary, Allison Whitney, and Britney Spears have a food fight. #Benjamim Kirby Tennyson Return to Dream Land/Glee's Anatomy - #The Thundercat in the Hat/Beetle: Los Angeles - #Shrekboy and Lavagirl/Crash Bandicoot and Bernstein - #GeneratorSaur Rex/Adventure Big Time Rush - #Karate Kid Icarus/AvaThor - #I Am Legend of Korra/King Kong Fu Panda - #Deadetas of Summer/Harvey Ever - Season 6 #BIG Fat Liar/A.N.T.E.N.N.A. Farm - #Tropic ThunderCats/The Suite Life of Smacking Odie - #Dancing with the Star Wars/Star Shrek - Aliens and Humans across the Galaxy dance for the grand prize!; What if the characters in Shrek went up in space and meet the people of Star Trek? #Perry The Platy-Puss In Boots/Kung Fu Panda: Legends Of Adventures - #Total Drama Gallaga's Island/What A Wonderful World Tour - #Child's Play Ball!/Last Friday the 13th - #The Family Feud Guy/Jam-aween 4: The Return of Michael Jackson - #The Nightmare Before Christmas on Elm Street/Frosty's Home for Imaginary Snowmen - #Sonic the Edgehog/Alex and the Chipmunks - #Katy Fairy/The Young and the Regular - #The Problem Causerz/The Penguins of MADagascar - Three gangsters team up to take down a city known as Truthboro, but they could not do without the help of their dog leader, Charlie Dog.; Four butt-kicking penguins (Privateparts, Recko, Skippee, and Callwoahski) team up to take down their dolphin enemy, Dr. Butthole, though he ends up having a new apprentice, Alfred E. Neuman! #The Fairly Godmothers/The Amazing World of a Guy Filled with Gumballs - Two eldery ladies, who are magic, work for a rotten young child named Timmy, who has just moved into a cul-de-sac next door to Witch LezAHHH (Witch Lezah, Looney Tunes Show), who uses magic from her workes, Cosmo and Wanda.; A young blue cat named Gumball meets a grown, very angry man who is a gumball machine. (Note: Gumball is normally blue, but a mishap made him blue). #The Justice League Of Itchy and Scratchy/Extreme Rennovation M.U.G.E.N. - #Klonoa and the Chocolate Factory/Wheel of Klonoa - #This is the Ender's Game/Paul-Lette - #Jurassic Parker/Into the White Spy - #Blue Valentine's Epic/SagaTera - #Down Together/The Internet Devices - #Harry Poppins/LazyDown - #Dragon Bomb Z/Jake and Josh - #The Mighty BOO!/Frankenweenie to Improve Thanksgiving - #Hugglemonsters University/Ice Modern Age/Mr. Totoro's Neighborhood - #MoneyBall Super/New Orleans Saints Row - #Horton Hears a Who's Line is It Anyway?/Doctor Whodunnit? - Season 7 #Rise of the Cardians/Charlie Brown in Charge - #SoNick/The A-Team USA - #Super Mario's Wonder Emporium/Hey Arnold Schwarzenegger! - #Timmy's Adventure Time/Love's Angry Birds - #Dawson's Creek: Turn off the Joey/AngeLion-O - #Lilo & the Kiss/Sailor Moon Home for Senshi Friends - #Calvin and the Chipmunks/Jack and Finn - #My Neighbor Kim Possible/Finn & Jake and the Neverland Pirates - #The Two and a Half a Men Who Saved's Christmas/The Lorax Noel - #Tell Them Willie Tanner is Here/Dragon Bull Z #El Tigre: The Adventures of Lynn Loud/The Amazing Spider-Minaj 2: The Return - #That's So Random/Kickin It Up - #Law & Fortress 3: The Altonema/Sunset Shimmer and Shine 2: The Nacerone/Krazy Kat Do-Right - TBA. TBA. Krazy Kat is hired by the Real Mounted Candian Police, and she must arresting criminal Slendy Whisplash. #El Tigre: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius/New World Orge/Porky and the Cockroaches - #Ninjago! Diego Go!/Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoneix Suns - #Scott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney/Home Alone 2 Lost in New York Rangers - A reuse of the original MAD segment of the same name. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 8 #Horton Hears a Pooh!/Slenderman Of Interest - #Mighty B! Kind Rewind/Bump'd/Lucy and Jerry - TBA; TBA; Lucy and Linus move to another city, everything was going well until Lucy is tormented by Tom and Jerry. #Justin BearBer/Gravity Halls - #Wreck-it Ralpants/Sun Of God - #Dash So Weird!/Are You Weird Then a 5th Grader? - #Bugs Lightyear/So Spongebob - #RugBratz/The Mighty X - #Hey Argo!/The Hunger Game of Thrones - #The Incredible Hulk Wonderstone/Irken of Interest - #The Amazing World of Smurfs/Never Gonna Give Finn Up - #Les Misermarbles: The Musical Phenomenon/The Life of Ice Age - #ParaNermal Activity/CampRock Lazlo - #Finding Elmo/SpongeBobby SquarePants - #James Bond and the Giant Peach/The Farry Odd Parental Guidance - Season 9 #The Perks of Being a Wall Dollar/Lemongrab Snicket's A Series of Unacceptable Events #Even Steven Universe/Gar-ttleField - #The Moppit/The Legend of Jonas - #Bananas In Socks/Invader HIM - #The Country Yogi Bears/Family Gadget - #Who Framed Wreck-It Ralph?/Super Mario's Wonder Emporium - #Level 7up/Full House Hunters - #James Bond and the Giant Peach/Uptown Puffy AmiYumi - #Clash of the Teen Titans/The Powerpuff Golden Girls - #Dad Santa/A Christmas Fish Hooks - #Clack Bandicoot/The Slimpsons - #Sesame Steel/The Under Game - #FutuDrama Island/Modern Family Guy - #Adventure, Monkey Quest/The King Kong of Fighters - #A Dolphin Tale/Ice Age of Empires - #Beetle Blue's Clue's/Popeye the Sailor Moon - Season 10 #Oh, Pooh/Le-Go!/Indiana Jerry - #Hobo-tel Transylvania/Rubber Kart - #My Little by Little Pony/Astro-Snot - #Jelly TrafficJamm/Monster Hinc. - #Finding Dororo/JayJay the Cat Plane - #The Rugrats Paul's Drag Race Movie/Mama Mirabelle's Mouse Movies - #The Avengers of Tintin/Pugo/Lauren and Porky - #Alice in Hoowinkedland/Stars 2 - Red comes to Wonderland by mistake and Alice goes to the fairy tale land.; A machine goes screwy turning the cars into NASA space shuttles so they have to finish the mystery in space. #Planet of the Apes 51/Spider-Web - #Grave/Monsters Inc. vs. Aliens - #Tak-Ben 10/Harry Poop-tter - #El Tigre: The Adventures of Lynn Loud 2: The Return/The Average-ers 2: Age of Ultron - # # # #The Road Runner and Herbert P. Bear/2 Stupid Lemurs/Tweety and Muttley - Herbert from Club Penguin decides moving to the desert, and tries to hunt a road runner for his hunger. King Lulien, Maurice, and Mort get lost on a city, and commit many stupidities. TBA. # # # # # # # #The MAD Clip Show (Half hour series finale) Category:Episodes Category:Episode lists